


Sleepy foam

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober 2018 Lusan edition [29]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: It's rare to wake and find Sanji still in bed. A cook's job starts at dawn so Luffy had gotten used to it but this time Sanji was still there.





	Sleepy foam

What were mornings like? It depended on where they were honestly and what they had fallen asleep doing. The thing about falling asleep with Sanji in his arms was very rarely did Luffy wake the same way. Sanji had cooking to do and sometimes he got up for a smoke. Not every time that he moved did Luffy stir.

So most of the time after Sanji fell asleep Luffy savoured the feeling of holding him close as long as he could. Because while he woke up tucked in and rested. Very rarely did he wake before Sanji or rarely did Sanji seep in. he was usually too engrossed in food preparations.

Absolutely nothing wrong with being engrossed in that sort of thing anyway. Luffy loved to watch Sanji in the kitchen. Sanji was his cook and everything he made with his hands was delicious and belonged to Luffy. Pretty much.

But Sanji staying in bed long enough for Luffy to wake and find him still there? That was rare, even when Luffy pushed Sanji to exhaustion in bed it never happened. Sanji was up and out before Luffy could stir. Form what he heard Sanji might be a little later than usual but he still made it out.

Pity.

Which made this morning so special to Luffy. He woke up warmer than usual. He woke up with Sanji still in his arms and the man in no apparent mood to try and wiggle or go anywhere. Luffy just pulled Sanji closer to him after realizing that Sanji was really there. He listened to the sound of the waves, felt the soft rocking of the boat before it clicked why Sanji was still there.

There would be no cooking. The crew were split between the boat and the town. They were sleeping in. he had actually celebrated that the night before. Rather enjoyably and Sanji had passed out on him. It had been up to Luffy to clean him up.

Sanji had snuggled into their pillows and fallen back to sleep so quickly Luffy had just spooned him and gone to sleep as well.

But now Luffy was awake and that was not the only thing about him that was awake. He slid close to Sanji his hands tightening around the man’s chest as he rubbed his cock against his ass. That got a sigh from Sanji’s mouth and a half of a wiggle.

Luffy bit back a laugh as his hands moved from Sanji’s chest. One he slid down under the sheets to between Sanji’s legs. Teased the cock that already stood up for the morning. His other hand he had to make way for that.

He was careful and he took his time to gently check Sanji’s hole. He was still soft and while it was not Luffy’s intention to get Sanji started right away he still laughed at the way Sanji moved back against his finger.

He was still soft, a little wet too but Luffy knew that if he wanted to have any fun he needed to do more than that.

He tossed the sheets off of them and reached for where he had tossed the lube the night before. Sanji easily went onto his stomach. His fingers grabbed at the sheets while his head turned into the pillow he was honestly so adorable. All of him.

Especially the part that Luffy was going to tease with his fingers. He slicked his fingers up and gently held Sanji open for a better look. The sun was slightly in their bedroom. Not too bright but not dark either. A dull orange filled the room and let him see Sanji’s sensitive spots perfectly.

His slick finger slid inside easily. He was not forceful he was gentle with it. He was gentle as he moved his finger. Not fast and not too slow either. He would not be able to take slow. He focused on Sanji’s breathing the hitches and sighs as he slowly added another finger.

Sanji was sleepily moving into some of his thrusts. Missing most of them. The intent was there but Sanji was still in dreamland. It was so cute. Luffy spread his fingers slowly. Pulled them out and slicked them up again before he thrust them back inside of Sanji. He was so hot and he clung to Luffy’s fingers. He was soft but after the night they had. That was to expected.

“This is how you want to start the day?” Sanji’s sleep rasped voice asked. Luffy looked away from where his fingers had been sinking into Sanji over and over again to see one blue eye focused on him. Sanji had turned his head on the pillow and had a sleepy smile on his face. “You don’t quit don’t you.”

You’re one to talk.” Luffy smiled. “You’re usually gone. I gotta take advantage Sanji.” He removed his fingers and slowly stretched out next to Sanji. He pulled himself against Sanji, tangled their legs together before he leaned in for a kiss. “Morning.” He whispered.

“Hn, how many were you up to?” Sanji pressed a kiss onto him before he propped his elbows up on the bed.

“Two.” Luffy smiled. “Are you even awake right now?” He laughed as he looked closer at Sanji’s eyes. “You’re all hazy.”

“I can still rock your world fast asleep.” Sanji slowly pushed his hair back before he fought a yawn. “On second thought.” He slowly laid back down. “Maybe you should take it from here.”

“Aye aye.” Luffy laughed as he sat back up. He moved up and straddled Sanji’s feet and groped his ass. “We’ll get you ready.” He teased as he reached for the lube. His fingers he once again slicked up before resumed playing. “Think you can ride me?” He slide one finger back in and then two.

“Only if you plan on lifting me the entire time.” Sanji’s breathing was still fairly level. His voice was still cloudy with sleep. Luffy slowly moved to three fingers and paused. You would have to move me too. Are you up to that amount of work?”

Luffy watched his fingers as they sank deep inside of Sanji and the way Sanji clung to his fingers as he pulled them out. Then he started all over again. “Sounds like fun.” He smiled as he slowly slid his fingers deep and twisted them. That earned him a pleased moan. “You can lie on my chest and everything.” Luffy teased.

X

“God.” Sanji groaned as he tried to get a proper grip on Luffy’s cock. “My hands feel like lead.”

“Want me do it?” Luffy had his hands on Sanji’s hips keeping the man steady as he tried to push Luffy’s cock inside of him. So far he did not have a good grip but the feeling was amazing.

“As if.” Sanji huffed as he stilled. “Just-ah-wait that’s it-“ He sighed as he began to sink down slowly. “Uh wow.” He finished in a groan as he slumped forward.

“Uh huh.” Luffy agreed as his hands moved on Sanji’s body. He moved so that he was up slightly against the headboard and Sanji was lying on him at an angle. His hands on Sanji’s thighs tightened before he gave a slow thrust. Sanji bounced it was more fluid than usual and Luffy’s eyes widened at the moan that escaped Sanji. “Are you feeling it more than usual?” He demanded. “Seriously?”

He groaned himself at the way that Sanji clenched down on him as his hands grabbed Luffy’s shoulders as he began to move. He was careful not to thrust too deep. It was still the beginning but Luffy could see how much Sanji was feeling it.

He was still sensitive. He was still needy about it, with it. He moaned into Luffy’s chest. His cock bounced and leaked precum against Luffy’s stomach.

In no time at all he was bottoming out and just fucking Sanji deep over and over as the hands on his shoulders tightened almost painfully.

It was the bite that sent Luffy over the edge. Sanji bit his chest so hard that he lost control. He whimpered and slammed Sanji all the way down onto him. Help him there as he groaned and came.

“L-luffy?” Sanji raised his face to meet his gaze. His wet eyes caused Luffy’s cock to twitch inside him even while Sanji shuddered and buried his head against chest once more as cum spurted between them.

It was early morning and the night before was exhausting and fun. Of course he was on a hair trigger. Sleepy Sanji was sexier than usual. He gently stroked Sanji’s hair as the man rested on him and his cock slowly softened.

“I think cumming woke me up.” Sanji’s normal voice spoke up. “That or the shock of you fucking me that deep for the last few seconds you brat.”

“You bit me! That’s usually my thing.” Luffy protested. “It took me by surprise!”

“Oh really?” Luffy really did not like the sound of that. “Well for now let’s enjoy the rare bit of sleep that we get. Then let’s go to the town. We don’t get much quiet days.” Sanji said softly. Luffy could feel himself being lured back to sleep so he wiggled over and let Sanji slip off of him. He brought the man closer to his level and closed his eyes. Not a bad idea. Clean up, all of that could wait. The room was painted with orange and the man that was his was in his arms.


End file.
